


La Qualité des chaussures

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Category: Prison Break, The West Wing
Genre: Français | French, Friendship, Gen, Pre-Series, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6631687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tout est vraiment dans la qualité des chaussures... si les chaussures pèchent, tout est fichu en l’air.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Qualité des chaussures

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Petits drabbles en vrac (Prison Break x The West Wing)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6631609) by [Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune). 



> Un prequel – sequel – explication pour [Pretty Boy](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6631609/chapters/15173770) (qu’il est préférable de lire d’abord, d’autant que ce n’est pas bien long).

La première fois que Sara la rencontre, elle s’appelle Brittany, elle porte une robe de soirée gris argent, des boucles d’oreille qui lui balaient presque les épaules, elle tient une coupe de champagne et sourit ; elle accompagne un sénateur ou député quelconque.

C’est pour la réception que son père a organisée pour ses dix-huit ans, cinquième anniversaire auquel il est présent en... eh bien dix-huit ans, donc. La réception officielle, en tout cas, celle avec ses amis à lui, son entourage à lui, parce que quoi que l’on puisse reprocher par ailleurs à Sara, elle fait bonne figure dans ce genre d’événements – ce n’est pas comme si elle ne baignait pas là-dedans depuis sa naissance – et il ne pouvait manquer une occasion de mettre cela à profit. La véritable fiesta aura lieu plus tard, ailleurs, avec d’autres personnes.

Elle a bien noté qu’il a choisi son traiteur préféré, son champagne préféré, ses fleurs préférées, sa musique préférée, son magasin préféré pour l’envoyer acheter sa robe et il serait difficile de rater le collier de perles fines qu’elle porte autour du cou ; mais les intentions n’atteignent pas tout à fait leur but car ce qu’elle aurait réellement _préféré_ , c’est une soirée en petit comité avec sa famille et ses amis. Si elle avait une famille en dehors de son père, et des amis que son père pouvait supporter. (Bien des années plus tard, bien trop tard, elle réalise que c’était maladroit mais que c’était tout ce qu’il parvenait à faire, un compromis entre ce qu’elle voulait et ce qu’il pouvait.)

* * *

La deuxième fois que Sara la rencontre, elle s’appelle Laurie, elle porte un tailleur pantalon, des petites lunettes, elle tient un gobelet de café et la regarde par-dessus la pile de dossiers posés sur la table de travail surchargée.

C’est pour le stage d’été que son père lui a décroché dans un cabinet d’avocats à Washington. Elle aurait dû partir en vacances avec des amis mais il y a eu ce petit... incident quelques semaines plus tôt, et son père lui a donné le choix entre le stage d’été à Washington ou le camp d’été en Arizona. En tout honnêteté, elle aurait préféré le camp ; elle a choisi le stage en application de la loi de l’emmerdement maximal, selon laquelle plus elle est proche de DC et de son père, moins il se sent tranquille. Parce que si elle est punie comme une gamine, il n’y a pas de raison qu’il ne le soit pas aussi.

Laurie la regarde par-dessus la pile de dossiers posés sur la table de travail surchargé et grimace légèrement derrière ses lunettes à fine monture.

« Est-ce qu’il y a la moindre chance que je vous convainque que j’ai une soeur jumelle ? » lui demande-t-elle.

Sara apprécie, apprécie réellement qu’elle ne fasse pas mine de ne pas la reconnaître, et elle secoue la tête. « Sans doute pas, non. Est-ce qu’il y a la moindre chance que ce ne soit pas ce que j’imagine ? »

 _Elle baigne là-dedans depuis sa naissance_ , elle a déjà vu ce genre de chose à quelques reprises – un peu trop jolie, un peu trop jeune, un peu trop parfaite pour son cavalier, rien de flagrant, assez pour prêter le flanc au soupçon, pas suffisamment pour pouvoir en tirer des conclusions définitives. Mais jamais sous cet angle, cependant, elle ne s’était encore jamais retrouvée face à la personne dans son existence quotidienne. C’est une première. C’est intéressant.

Laurie hausse les épaules. « Sans doute pas, non, » dit-elle avec humour.

* * *

Elles sont toutes les deux stagiaires, et le terme ne recouvre pas la même réalité. Laurie cherche des éléments pour compléter les dossiers, Sara porte les dossiers, mais pour les pontes qui les payent – qui payent Laurie, en tout cas, Sara est avant tout là par dévouement ( _sic_ ) filial – la différence est minime. Assez pour qu’elles se retrouvent entre elles à la même table lors du déjeuner, du même côté de la salle lorsqu’elles vont boire un café, sur le même genre de strapontin dans les salles de réunion.

La connexion, inattendue, s’opère sans chichis, petit à petit, tout en subtilité. Sara est intriguée par l’aisance calme de Laurie, sa détermination à ne pas se laisser culpabiliser ; Laurie est amusée par l’idéalisme qui perce sous le vernis de cynisme de Sara, et par ses provocations passives agressives...

« Parce qu’en fin de compte, lui demande Sara en désignant le trottoir de l’autre côté de la rue, quelle est la différence entre cette fille là-bas... » Minijupe, timbre de voix un peu trop aigu, talons aiguilles, posture aguicheuse. « ... et toi ?

\- Le prix, la conversation et la qualité des chaussures, » rétorque Laurie sans se démonter.

Parfois, Laurie envie les quelques années de moins de Sara et le fait que l’essentiel de ses problèmes se concentre dans sa position de petite fille riche ne comprenant pas qu’il faudrait peu de chose pour que la situation s’arrange. Et parfois, devant un regard, un geste ou un sourire trop vide, Laurie réalise que le gouffre devant Sara est bien plus profond qu’il n’y paraît, et qu’il n’y a pas forcément quelqu’un pour l’empêcher d’y plonger. Tout est vraiment dans la qualité des chaussures, songe-t-elle. Il peut y avoir les bons vêtements, la bonne conversation, la bonne attitude, et le prix qui va avec tout ça... si les chaussures pèchent, tout est fichu en l’air.

Parfois, Laurie envie un peu Sara. Mais la plupart du temps, elle n’aimerait sincèrement pas être dans ses chaussures.

* * *

Elles sont amies. Son père désapprouve mais se tait : il peut difficilement faire quelque chose pour la dissuader de copiner avec une étudiante en droit / barmaid / escort girl comptant ses clients parmi – tout le problème est là – les politiciens et hommes d’affaires de DC sans sacrifier les apparences qu’il aime tant maintenir. Il lui faudrait reconnaître qu’il sait. Et Sara sait qu’il sait, et elle sait qu’il sait qu’elle sait et... mais il y a entre savoir et admettre une ligne que Frank Tancredi n’est pas disposé à franchir.

Le facteur provocation est également à prendre en compte. Sara en est bien consciente et elle pense que Laurie en est également consciente mais ne lui en veut pas. En échange, Sara ne lui en veut pas quand elle décèle une lueur de pitié dans son regard. Il existe cette compréhension et cette acceptation entre elles.

Elles sont amies, pas dans le sens traditionnel du terme, cependant, car elles sont trop loin l’une de l’autre, Laurie dispose de trop peu de temps et Sara de trop peu de compétences pour entretenir une amitié traditionnelle.

Sara n’est pas sûre d’avoir la _volonté_ d’entretenir une amitié traditionnelle. Trop compliqué. Laurie pourrait avoir l’idée et le désir de la rattraper au vol quand elle se sent sombrer, alors qu’il est tellement plus facile, plus agréable de se laisser glisser et d’arrêter de réfléchir et de ressentir. Plus elle aurait besoin de voir Laurie et plus elle s’éloigne d’elle, et il y a une limite au nombre de fois où un être humain revient à la charge après s’être entendu dire en substance "Non, merci, occupe-toi de tes pompes, je me charge des miennes".

Elles continuent de se voir quand Sara va à Washington, dînent et discutent, visitent les monuments et font les magasins. Sara se rend compte qu’elles deviennent amies au sens non pas traditionnel, mais commun, banal, du terme, et elle se dit qu’elles ont incontestablement perdu quelque chose en cours de route. _Elle_ leur a fait perdre quelque chose en cours de route.

* * *

Quand les choses prennent vraiment un sale tour, elle cesse de voir Laurie. Elle veut croire que c’est pour ne pas lui imposer le spectacle de la chute en roue libre, mais elle n’est pas sûre du tout qu’elle agisse avec autant de grandeur d’âme. Elle se dit parfois que si elle part tout au fond, elle ne pourra qu’y rester définitivement ou remonter – et Laurie ne la laisserait pas toucher le fond.

Elle ne voit plus Laurie. L’ironie de la situation ? Son père regrette qu’elle ne fréquente plus une jeune femme dont le pire défaut était d’être une étudiante en droit / barmaid / escort girl et dont le pire crime était de fumer de temps en temps un joint d’excellente qualité.

Ses nouveaux amis sont infiniment, infiniment moins recommandables, leurs moyens de subsistance parfois bien moins avouables.

* * *

Des années plus tard, Laurie est assise par terre dans son salon, entre la table basse et le canapé, entourée des volumes du code civil et de dossiers, les mains sur le clavier de son ordinateur portable, les yeux rivés avec un intérêt qui la surprend sur le téléviseur de l’autre côté de la pièce. Elle monte mécaniquement le son pour écouter les commentaires du journaliste. Sur l’écran, quelques images syncopées montrent le docteur Sara Tancredi, ancien médecin-chef du pénitencier d’état de Fox River, descendre les marches du tribunal, pâle et nerveuse mais l’expression déterminée et la démarche assurée.

Avec un demi-sourire, Laurie songe qu’elle n’aimerait toujours pas être dans ses chaussures mais que, finalement, peut-être, Sara est parvenue à s’extirper du gouffre.

-FIN-


End file.
